


The Seamstress

by byeamy



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeamy/pseuds/byeamy
Summary: Working as a sought-out seamstress in Velaris, you are quite close with some of the members of the High Lord's inner circle. As the celebrations for Starfall draw closer, you get an unexpected request.
Relationships: Rhysand/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Walking through the already bustling streets of Velaris, I headed quietly amongst the morning crowd on my way to work. With Starfall soon approaching many were eager to purchase or pick up new gowns and formal attire for the celebration. Every year it seemed as though more and more people were seeking out new attire and the demand was at its highest it has ever been for me. Being a seamstress for so long this was definitely the busiest year in a while but working in Velaris it is hard to complain. Finally reaching the steps to the door of my shop, I waved my hand over the knob waiting to hear a click, however it seemed to already be unlocked. I could have sworn that I locked up before leaving yesterday. My answer as to why quickly appeared in the door’s window, smiling as she let me in.

“Finally, you’re here!” exclaimed the tall blonde as she tightly embraced me.

“Mor? I wasn’t expecting you” I replied, “I thought you were still… you know… on an excursion with the circle to the court of nightmares.” I was always hesitant around the subject as it was not Morrigan’s favourite topic of conversation.

She let me go and smiled. Mor was dressed in her usual flowy red gown that hung gracefully from her shoulders and her golden hair was down in loose curls. She had been coming to me for gowns for longer than I could remember. She even had gotten most of the Inner Circle to become loyal customers. For the past few Starfalls I had provided Mor, Amren, Cassian and Azriel with new attire and joined them in the celebration. I was no stranger the members of circle, except maybe to their leader and High Lord, Rhysand. Because of this I had become an honorary member amongst the circle and enjoyed all of their company however, Rhysand seemed to be more closed off than the rest but always was very nice to me. I couldn’t blame him as I was pretty closed off myself and couldn’t imagine being in his rank. Mor always claimed he had a soft spot for me regardless of if he showed it or not.

“We returned earlier than expected and now I am in desperate need of a dress,” Mor explained while starting to browse through a rack of dresses. “It completely slipped my mind that Starfall is in two days and I have nothing to wear.”

“Well, I can definitely help you with that” I replied while setting my bag down behind the counter. “Anything else you need?”

Turning back towards her I could see a small smirk growing on her face. “Oh no, please don’t tell me that you need more than one dress, I’m already as busy as it is” I said worriedly.

Mor’s smirk turned into a teasing smile. “Not exactly but” she said slowly, “While I do need a dress there is also someone else who needs some help on Starfall.”

Just as I was about to open my mouth to protest her request, the chimes of the bells indicating that someone had entered the shop stopped me. I snapped my head up until realizing that it was just Tessi, my assistant. She smiled at me and gave Mor a quick bow that Mor quickly dismissed.

“Tessi for the last time the bowing is completely unnecessary” Mor exclaimed just as Tessi escaped to the back room, both of them laughing.

“She just thinks highly of you and your circle” I said while letting out a breath I was holding since the front door opened.

“And were you expecting someone from my circle else to come through that door, hmm?” Mor said teasingly as I walked up to her with bundles of different coloured fabrics.

“I’m not sure who you mean” I responded, avoiding her gaze by examining the different fabrics beside her arm. “I’m sure Cassian and Amren have an abundance of options to wear for the event considering all of the attire I made them last year.”

Placing a deep blue, almost purple silky fabric up to her I tried to change the subject. “I think it has been a while since you’ve worn something of this colour. What do you think?”

“Perfect” Mor said quickly. “And as for your help, if you can I want you to make something for Rhysand.”

I stopped taking her measurements and stared at her in confusion. “What- did he ask for me to make him something?” In my few conversations with the High Lord he had complimented me on the work I had done for his friends and expressed his regret for not getting something for himself. 

“Not quite” Mor answered, “but after all these years I think it’s time for him to have something new and nice to wear and I think he would like it to be something you made.”

My confused look still hadn’t left my face. “Oh come on, he has always admired your work and admired you” she said with a wink.

Before I could respond Tessi came back into the main room. I handed her Mor’s measurements and design for the dress and she retreated to the back to start working on the dress.

“And I must confess he has been acting rather lonely lately” Mor continued as I started putting the fabrics away, “I’ve never seen him so broody.”

“Well, I’m not sure what I can do about that, but I can definitely make him something to wear” I said.

“Thank you,” Mor said smiling. “I’ll leave everything to your creative control and have someone send his measurements to you today. See you later!”

With that Mor hugged me again and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the rest of the day with Tessi working on the last of our orders at to be sent out for tomorrow. As the sun was setting as we finished the last of the gowns and I added the finishing touches to Mor’s gown. Finishing it earlier than expected, I let Tessi to go home as I started on Mor’s second request. 

I’m not sure how long I had been staring at the blank page in front of me, but no inspiration came to. Other than an outline sketch, I could not come up with something good enough to make for Rhysand. How are you supposed to create something for someone so powerful? I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the front door and turned to see a winged outline through the glass window. While it wasn’t odd to find Cassian or Azriel waiting to walk me home in the evening, neither hadn’t mentioned coming by today. Opening the door, I prepared myself to let the individual know that we were closed for the day but stopped when I finally saw their face. Dress in all black, looking at me with amethyst eyes and a shy smile was Rhysand. 

Before I could say anything, he said quickly, “I’m sorry to bother you outside of business hours but I was instructed by Mor to give this to you. I’m not sure what it contains but Mor did say it was to be delivered urgently.” 

Looking down at his outstretch hand I took the small, sealed envelope. “I had no idea that Mor could give you orders” I replied with a small laugh. Pulling out the enclosed paper I could see a list of Rhysand’s measurements. 

“Well, I overheard her trying to secretly tell Nuala and Cerridwen to run this errand but I know that they have been very busy with preparations so here I am instead” explained Rhysand. “And if you are done with work for the day, I thought I would offer to walk you home as my brothers and Mor are occupied this evening with a bottle of wine at the townhouse.” 

Taking the paper from him and still looking little stunned I said “Thank you but I don’t want to be a bother. I’m sure you have many important things to do as High Lord.” 

Rhysand posture turned more casual as he smiled at me and said “Nonsense! I’m in need of a break from my constant duties that this is a welcome break. How about before walking you home, would you like to join us at the townhouse?”

Smiling, I replied “After a busy day that sounds like fun. Let me get my things before we leave.” 

Stepping back into the shop I opened the door wider for Rhysand to wait in the entrance. After tidying my desk in the backroom and packing Mor’s finished dress into my bag, I walked past the counter to find Rhysand quietly looking through the racks of clothes. Meeting my gaze, he commented “These are all quite beautiful, I can’t believe I had not stopped by earlier. I can see why Mor is always mentioning your work when the topic of clothes comes up.” 

I smiled shyly at the compliment and motioned towards the front door. 

“She is definitely one of my most loyal customers” I said as we walked outside. “Mor is almost here at the shop as must as I am.” 

I waved my hand to hear the lock click in place and started walking beside Rhysand towards the townhouse. While I had hung out with his inner circle, I had never done so at his residence. Maybe being at the townhouse I’ll be able to find some inspiration for what I should make for him. 

Breaking the silence between us, I look at Rhysand and ask “So why does a High Lord live in such a mundane style residence? I mean from the few times I have been to the House of Wind that view is hard to pass up.”

“You must forget the stairs required to reach that view” Rhysand said laughing, “I much prefer something closer to the ground and honestly something less official.” 

Not noticing that Rhysand had stopped, I had almost walked right into him. He stood turned towards a two story town house that was lined with slowly crawling vines. An image quickly came to my mind, a deep black formal jacket with lines of shooting stars down the sleeves. Finally, an idea that I could work off of tomorrow. 

I felt a hand on the top of my back, snapping me from my thoughts. 

Rhysand looked at me smiling then back at the front door. “Welcome to my home” he said, “Come on lets join the others.”


	3. Chapter 3

Leading me through the entrance, I took in the foyer of the townhouse. Before me was a long hallway with walls lined with framed art. I could see a kitchen at the end of the hall along with a casual seating area. Immediately to my right was a comfortable living room with a wall of books, furnished with some couches and a burning fireplace. 

“I’ll give you a tour later” Rhysand said softly before making his was to join the others who were already in a lighthearted conversation. 

Smiling, I went to join them in the living room Cassian looked up to wink at me while raising his wine glass as a greeting. Seated beside him on the ground and picking at the snacks on the table was Azriel who gave me a kind nod accompanied by a hint of a smile. Both were dressed in their most casual attire, even though that still meant wearing their leathers. Mor was lounging in the other sofa chair beside Cassian, wrapped in a blanket. She glanced at Rhysand then at me and gave me a look that told me she would be asking me a lot of questions later. 

“I see you’ve all started your Starfall celebrations early” Rhysand said as he took a seat on one side of the empty couch. 

“I’m surprised you don’t officially make it into a week-long celebration like it should be” Cassian said sincerely. 

“Just for you I’ll be sure to tell the spirits to stop by for a week straight next year” Rhysand sarcastically replied. 

I strode over to Mor and handed her the bag that contained her new dress. Her eyes lit up when she reached in an unfolded the gown. “You have outdone yourself this time” she said, still looking over the intricate designs in the fabric. The gown was laced with threads of silver that reflected like little stars in the night sky. 

“I try my best” I replied, relieved that she liked it although there was always little chance that she wouldn’t. 

“I say we cheers to that” Cassian said, raising his glass again and passing me a filled glass. “To yet another beautiful gown made by a beautiful seamstress.” 

I lowered my head to try and hide my smile and make my way to the empty seat on the couch beside Rhysand, who clinks my glass and gives me a grin. The rest of the night was filled with their usual mix of banter, insult, laughter and a competitive game of cards that Mor triumphantly wins. “For the first time in a century” Azriel mutters while cleaning up the pile of cards. With the three of them distracted and arguing about the next game Rhysand turns towards me and asks, “How about a tour before I walk you home?”

“Are you already trying to get rid of me” I reply with false accusation. 

He chuckled and gestured to the debate ongoing between his friends saying, “You’ll be late for work tomorrow if we stick around for this argument.” He offered me his hand and guided me to the main hallway. The townhouse was decorated humbly yet one still would get the sense that someone powerful resided there. In each of the rooms, Rhysand enlightened me with a past memory related to each room, most of which were petty arguments from the members of his circle. The second floor held all of the bedrooms and I followed Rhysand up the last flight of stairs that lead us to the rooftop. It was lined with planters filled with flowers and vegetables and decorated with an outdoor seating area. I gasped when my eyes looked up towards the twinkling night sky, a view that I would never tire of. 

Watching my gaze Rhysand commented “I too will never get tired of this view.” I turned towards him as his face became more serious. “I actually have something to ask you, if that’s alright.” 

“How about a question for a question” I said in response, looking up to his eyes. 

“Alright, I’ll go first” he said, “How would you like to accompany me as my date to the Starfall celebrations? I know we may not be completely acquainted with each other, but I would love to get to know you more”

I looked at him a little shocked. This was quite unexpected but when quickly remembering Mor’s comments as the shop earlier this morning, maybe it wasn’t. Before I could answer, Rhysand continued to ramble saying “There’s no pressure, I know you’ve joined us in the past as a guest of the group, but I would like to include you more…” 

I cut him off and grabbed one of his hands and said “Of course, it would be an honour to with you.” 

Smiling he continued to hold my hand and said “I cannot wait to see what the seamstress comes up for themselves. Now what have a question for me?” 

Although Mor’s plan was meant to be a surprise, I still wanted to be sure that it would be something Rhysand would actually like. Shyly I asked, “Would you like to wear something to Starfall that I made for you?”

“Is that what that little errand I ran for Mor was for?” he asked instead of answering”

“Hey,” I said playfully and poked him in the chest. “You already asked your question.”

Laughing and now holding both my hands he replied, “As long as it’s as beautiful as you and what you have made for yourself, I will be more than pleased.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so any feedback is welcomed!


End file.
